guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nog64
A/Me Disrupting steel Copied the format from another build i had made, hence the /w. Thanks for the edit, champ.--Soccerguy070 17:44, 27 February 2007 (CST) A/E Rodgort's Empty Palm Thanks Nog, I'm taking a look at the build you sent. Sounds solid, though I can't test it. I'll leave comments on it there. KnightSilent 23:04, 10 January 2007 (CST) :K Thank you--Nog64 23:19, 10 January 2007 (CST) Tease trivia removal http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Tease&diff=560441&oldid=496726 Whats the deal? Thats obviously a night elf :-/ — Skuld 14:38, 14 January 2007 (CST) I really don't think night elves are hiding in our skill bars, but we can put it up on disscussion to see what people say. To me, it just looks like a lady. Also, the strip tease reference seems very unlikely. :looks like an Elf to me, but it could go either way --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 14:42, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, we can bring it over to Tease to see what people say--Nog64 14:43, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Huh, create a female elf, spend 10 minutes in Teldrassil and you'll get at least one grinning fool telling you to get nekkid :p — Skuld 15:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::I know :P. They are the eles of WoW, except WoW is much more sex-obssessed.--Nog64 15:23, 14 January 2007 (CST) User:KittySoft/PJ Funny joke, isn't it? -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 11:50, 15 January 2007 (CST) :That's why its there :P--Nog64 18:22, 15 January 2007 (CST) My Project Hey, even though I haven't had enough time to actually get a good start on the Ritualist Restoration Guide, you obviously saw that I have been trying to compile a few different core Restoration builds. You commented that Preservation wasn't a very good elite, on the other hand, it does have its uses in small settings like the arenas and I thought it should be mentioned in the guide. If you disagree or have any ideas leave me a message. Thanks. Defiant Elements 17:59, 30 January 2007 (CST) Putting delete tags on sockpuppet pages Whats the point of making a new page with a delete tag on the first edit...? —image:Blastedt sig.pngBlastedt 19:51, 31 January 2007 (CST) :I meant ban. Sockpuppets are meant to be banned. Sorry on my syntax.--Nog64 20:35, 31 January 2007 (CST) lol Are you beggining to copy me? -- 16:56, 25 February 2007 (CST) :?--Nog64Talk 16:59, 25 February 2007 (CST) R/E Quick Flames I made this build and 2 sec after you put a delete tag on it without tested it... Go read what I wrote on the talk page please. Build talk:R/E Quick Flames --Benoit flageol 17:12, 25 February 2007 (CST) Please remove this tag and test it in FoW or an area with no-flesh foe, and let people rate my build. If you don't like it after testing it in FoW, then unfavored it on the Rate-A-Build. Please. Thanks. --Benoit flageol 17:32, 25 February 2007 (CST) Hey, regarding your comments on the R/E Quick Flames page, I agree with what you said, but my inner editor is screaming at me that you mentioned the phrase, quote, "et. al." Al. as used here, is an abbreviation and requires a period, but et is NOT an abbreviation and therefore has NO period. The phrase is "et al.", not "et. al." Just thought you'd appreciate me putting that HERE and not in the middle of the main page. Maybe I'm nitpicky, but I'm saying this to help YOU out, not to go "ha! Gotcha!" Cheers. Zaq 19:00, 25 February 2007 (CST) :Do'h feel stupid. I knew that, too.--Nog64Talk 20:51, 25 February 2007 (CST) Forked Arrow Spiker Hi, regarding your vote on the Build Forked Arrow Spiker your unfavoured reffered to an unfavoured Pve build, which this one has nothing to do with. Can you please give a reason why you unfavoured it rather than comparing it to Pve builds. Thankyou. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:22, 27 February 2007 (CST) E/W Vengeful Artillery Honestly, I didn't even realize I had deleted your comment... I don't remember doing it... sorry. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) E/Mo Protection Prodigy I doubt that, Nog. MoM requires quite a few slots to even come close to the gain of prodigy, slots that would need slow-recharging and useful spells that are unlinked or in energy storage, and that can be cast before combat. Good luck with that plan :) Also, when you're being healed for 50 points PER SECOND (including aftercast), is damage such a problem? A vote based on flawed assumptions, I'm afraid. Casting a measly 3-4 spells in 3-4 seconds erases the damage you take, and you can use the build's own enchantments on yourself, particularly prot spirit, if you think the monsters will seize the advantage to spike you in those 3 seconds. In my experience AI monsters are rarely cunningly devious :) NightAngel 16:56, 12 March 2007 (CDT) vote nvmJupsto 19px 20:05, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Build:Mo/E Prot Warder Hey, I just left a rather lengthy comment about effective Prot-Warder builds and some drastic (and less drastic) changes you might make. Hope that helps. I will try and test it out in order to give you a more detailed list of ideas. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :Just read it and commented. I'll make those changes tomorrow (too busy right now).--Nog64Talk 22:00, 13 March 2007 (CDT) My Contest Since you like contests, I thought I would alert you to one I made. It is kind of similar to yours, but operates on a different premise for choosing the elites, only elite skills that have never been used before in wiki builds. Link is here: User:Defiant Elements/Contest. Check it out. Ban tags on user pages Please be more careful when you use ban tags. Project:Assume good faith. User:141.76.45.34 has made a total of three edits on this wiki, for all we know he has no idea how the voting process works. Slapping a ban tag on his page without even attempting to communicate with him first is not the right thing to do. Please be more sparing in the use of those tags. --Dirigible 12:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Image:Yaaaay.JPG -> Image:Yaaaay.png I made a new version of your sig picture with added transparency. ( ). — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} Leave me a note 14:51, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :One more thing, it ought to be used as . That makes it 19 pixels tall, as per GW:SIGN. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 12:16, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Never mind, yours already is. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 12:01, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Contest Just to clarify, can a person do more than one build? I found your guidelines somewhat confusing. AmericanVlad 17:30, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Re: Re: Contest Thanks for clearing that up =] AmericanVlad 17:44, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Contest Userbox I created a userbox that has the same dimensions of a regular userbox, and a picture that redirects to your userpage: Hope you like it. AmericanVlad 20:27, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Reminder Hey, you posted as a contestant in my build contest, but I haven't received a link for your build yet and judging will begin sometime next month, so if I don't have your build it won't be judged. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:43, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Suggestions about... this? Goon? Gwiki is one of the last places I thought I'd see . --Heelz 16:25, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Contest Sure, why not... What was my score and why? --50x19px user:Zerris 18:57, 6 April 2007 (CDT) I want to know my score as well. I probably should have kept it out of Untested, but oh well... (T/ ) 23:41, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Well, second place isn't bad. What was my total score? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:50, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hint: this user placed # IN the elite skill contest. Might wanna fix that grammar... I already fixed mine. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Yeah... I just made myself a userbox since I have a compulsive need for everything on my userpage to match, and my user boxes all line up so neatly and are all the same color, it was too out of place. Sorry about that work going to waste :(. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:05, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :No problem.--Nog64Talk 22:06, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::I prefered Defiant's Text, but I loved your handmade picture... so I went with a mix. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:07, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::I agree, the image was really cool, unfortunately, it just kind of clashed with the theme my user boxes have (i.e. size, color, etc.). I would have just resized the image to make the user box smaller, but it is kinda pixelated to begin with. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:12, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Score! Hey Nog64, I dunno how busy you are, but it's been awhile and I'm still waiting to hear my score for teh old contest of yours that closed while back...see above topic. (T/ ) 23:28, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Contest Thanks for telling me that, I'm glad you liked it, but I don't need any prize, so you don't have to worry about it, thank you though. It was a fun competition, hope we can do it again sometime. Wyvern 16:14, 14 April 2007 (CDT) User:AV/Profession Contest You found it without my help! Hooray! Spread the word =]. And if anyone else reads this, join in! It takes time though. @v 18:55, 15 April 2007 (CDT) hah hahaha... i didnt know that he hated that. just sort of my non-conformist jerk side coming out and thinking he's funny. @v 20:08, 15 April 2007 (CDT) BuildWiki Lives! Well, although the fight isn't lost here, I am notifying anyone who was involved in my Collaboration program about this site: http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. User:Gcardinal took all of the existing templates and builds and transferred them onto a new site which is essentially buildwiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Challenges I started a New Challenge, in case you want to check it out. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:35, 23 April 2007 (CDT) icon oh np, actually a mistake though @v™ + /talk 23:24, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Wiki builds FYI: Re: the screen shot on your user page, you might want to look here - it might look familiar. ;-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:07, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :I know about it, it just not on this wiki. It's not the builds section. It's a whole new thing. It's also something I proposed about two months ago.--Nog64Talk 18:20, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading the files listed below. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied are missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Thank you for your cooperation. The following is a list of files that need attention: *Image:"Here I Come!".jpg *Image:"Let's Do This!".jpg 84.13.251.42 07:07, 3 May 2007 (CDT) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your images can be found here. If You're Interested I have a new Build Contest on PvX, so, since you participated last time, I figured you might be interested. Cheers! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:15, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Thank you for your cooperation. -- Xeon 09:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki | here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:16, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Nog64/Skills/"Don't Stop Believin'!" *User:Nog64/Skills/Lets Do This *User:Nog64/Skills/You The Man Now Dog Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 03:42, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC)